In Time
by Kyashidie
Summary: When Cody is telling the turtles and Splinter how they came to be in 2105 and what has happened since their own time one little part sounds oddly familiar to one turtle


**A/N: So I'm back with a continuation of my last SAINW story Aftermath (which I am so glad you all liked). I briefly mentioned I might do another SAINW story at the end of Aftermath and some of you commented that you might like another one and so this is the result. And I finally had time to type this up.**

**I was rewatching the fast forward season and I came up with the idea that somewhere in Cody's future, SAINW actually happened, but since Donnie 'fixed' it when he got sent to the dimension it grew and became the future they meet Cody in. So after they get rescued by Serling and is taken back to Cody's home. When Cody is showing them the room with all the gear he collected he tells them what happened and he mentions something that is all to familiar to the purple masked turtle. **

**I don't know exactly how long this one will be yet (but its going to be at least 3 chapters) I hope you enjoy the first chapter who knows**

**P.S. If you have not read my SAINW story Aftermath you might want to read that before this story for upcoming chapters but it is not needed.**

**So without further a dew here is In time **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, the episode future shellshock or the 6****th**** season in the 2k3 series Fast forward. **

* * *

Much has happened in the past few years. After our little trip into different universes sent by the ultimate Draco. Leo left to go see one of master's friends called the Ancient One for a little while because he thought he failed us after our last battle. And we also got a new lair _again _after it got ambushed by the foot,

I turned into a savage mindless monster from the outbreak virus created by Bishop, After I got waited on hand and foot bay my brothers because they were afraid of a relapse, sure I was afraid of that too but Leatherhead said it was unlikely. I don't remember anything that happened after I got to April's but by my brothers explanations (and some by Casey and April) it was pretty bad and that I tried to bite Mikey's leg off. I apologized to them a lot and told them I was sorry that I couldn't remember anything but they told me not to worry about it.

Oh and after that we went on a little trip to Japan and studied with some others, that later became our friends, and the Ninja Tribunal. Hopefully everything will calm down now since we are home and finally starting to get back into a normal routine but in our lives it never stays quiet for long.

The turtles were finally settled into their new lair in the pump station at turtle pond and just like every other night in the other lairs Raphael and Michelangelo were fighting for the remote. At least things were finally getting back into a somewhat normal routine.

"You know it's my day to have the tv tonight" Raph yelled to his littlest brother

"Yeah your lucky day. We are watching a sci-fi megathon" Mikey said changing the channel once again to the twenty-four hour sci-fi marathon he wanted to watch

Raph threatened to flip him instead of the channels if he didn't give him the remote and change it to the ultimate smackdown wrestling he wanted to watch tonight and he actually looked like he was serious but with Raph he always looked serious.

But Mikey didn't see the threat in his red masked brother's face and promptly stuck his tongue out blowing rasberries.

"Uggh get back here" Raph tried to grab the remote from him but Mikey just laughed and moved out of the way making his older brother even angrier.

Leonardo, Donatello and Master Splinter watch the two turtles fight over the little black box from the sidelines. And while Leo was saying how 15 years of ninja training it all came down to this Splinter was questioning himself on where he went wrong on raising those two shaking his head. Donnie looked like he was going to say something but stayed silent watching red vs. orange fight over one of the most precious items in the sewer.

Just as Mikey thought he won the remote Leo and Donnie jumped form the spot they were watching from and tackled Mikey with Raph underneath. With every turtle trying to get the remote it slipped out of their hands and fell to the rug below out of their reach.

Splinter saw a point of action and put his walking stick on the rug and twisted it and flipped it into the air. Jumping up for the remote he took the rug still twisted on his walking stick he wrapped his sons up, sat on the couch and caught the remote falling into his paw.

Their sensei told them it was pointless for them to be fighting when they knew his stories were coming on in five minutes.

But Mikey being Mikey had to counter act and always had to get his way (I mean he is the youngest after all). He just had to have those five minutes to spare to watch the sci-fi movie as he thought five minutes to watch was better than nothing. He reached for the remote, still tied up in the rug, with his toe but as soon as he pressed the button there was a big bright light and then everything went white.

* * *

**A/N: This is only the start. If you did not notice this chapter is a part of the first episode in the fast forward series Future Shell Shock. This chapter will probably be the only one that is almost exact to what happened in the show, the other is beginning into the story. **

**Please review I love to hear your comments **

**P.S. I know this chapter was a little short but I promise the next one will be a little bit longer **


End file.
